Life of a Shokan
by Yoko55
Summary: This story follows Sheeva in the plot of Mortal Kombat 2011. It goes WAY more in-depth within her story of course, but the plotline is not changed and I haven't added any characters. It gives a background to the hidden events in the kingdom of Kuatan and how this effects Sheeva and her fellow Shokan.


**Authors Note: ****This is my first fanfic! It might not be great, but I can always come back and rewrite it when (if) my writing skills improve. I noticed there was little to no stories that had centered around Sheeva! Although she may not be the most popular character, I still believe she is important. This will follow her events in the Mortal Kombat 2011 timeline and will be much more in-depth. I will try to follow the story as close as possible and I am using The Mortal Kombat Wiki to get my info about the other characters and just to make sure I actually know what I'm talking about. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Celebration **

It was a quiet night in Outworld. This was to be expected though, for most of Outworld's warriors had gone to Shang Tsung's island to take part in the 10th Mortal Kombat tournament. Shang Tsung had ensured victory for Outworld for nine years, and all his hard work was about to pay off. A tenth win for Outworld and it shall merge with Earthrealm. Victory seemed inevitable, and Shao Kahn was on the edge of his seat. He sat atop his throne waiting for his victory. Waiting for his prize. But he knew he couldn't hold his breath, the tournament had only been going for a few days. But everyone was sure Earthrealm would lose, so what was there to worry about?

Down below Shao Kahn, a small table sat in the middle of Goro's lair. The table contained nothing other than glasses, filled to the brim with Outworld wine. At one end of the table sat Goro, the reining champion of Mortal Kombat. He smiled and took a big swig of his drink. Setting the drink back on the table, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "What do you suppose the emperor will do with the new land he will have?" he asked. He started to think about Earthrealms cities. Although he had never seen them, Shang Tsung had shared his experiences in Earthrealm. He made them sound like they were really something to behold.

Across the table sat Sheeva. She had never thought about the new land that would be acquired from Earthrealm. In fact, she had never really thought much of any of the realms Shao Kahn had wanted. The only thing that mattered to her was that she and her fellow Shokan be rewarded for their deeds. But perhaps those two were one in the same. "After so many victories by you, he should reward us with a section of the land. The current living conditions are not as they should be. Especially not for someone of our status. I can only imagine what life is like in the Tigrar lineage." Sheeva and Goro were both apart of the upper class Draco lineage. Although Sheeva did hold herself in high regards, she didn't look down on the Tigrar lineage and often felt bad for them.

Goro understood Sheeva one-hundred percent. The kingdom of Kuatan had begun to fall apart; both in organization and physical appearance. The buildings had started crumbling and there were riots in the streets. Although they are a warrior culture, it was getting too violent. There were also food and water shortages, causing even more riots. Shao Kahn had lent no helping hand, despite their loyalty to him for millennia. " What does King Gorbak propose to do about these issues?" Goro inquired. He was sure they would have come up with a solution by now.

Sheeva frowned. She had an answer, but she didn't like it. She knew Goro wouldn't like it either. Actually, him disliking it is a very subtle way of putting it. She took a drink of her wine slowly set the glass on the table. Her sudden action and body language was very easy for Goro to pick up on. He crossed his top set of arms and leaned back in his chair. He made a "go on" motion with his lower right hand. Sheeva ran her top left hand through her hair, trying to think of the best way to tell him. Finally she said "King Gorbak and Queen Mai are storing supplies and are preparing to flee the kingdom. They are going to an unknown location in Seidan."

Goro let all that sink in. Sheeva crossed her legs and took another drink of her wine. She had been enraged when she found out, and she knew Goro would have the same reaction. Before she could return her glass to the table, Goro lifted the table and smashed it onto the ground. He began to angrily pace around the lair, getting more heated with every step. Anyone else in Outworld would have steered clear, but Sheeva didn't have to be afraid. He would never attack a fellow Shokan. And even if he did, she could defend herself. She remained seated, holding her wineglass.

"HOW COULD THEY?" Goro bellowed. "THEY CAN'T FIND A SOLUTION, SO INSTEAD OF WORKING IT OUT THEY LEAVE THE CITY TO FEND FOR ITSELF? DISHONORABLE SWINE!" The lair shook as Goro roared with all his might. Sheeva held her glass steady until the rumbling stopped. She stood up and grabbed Goro's glass from the shattered pieces of the table. She had already found the solution.

"The city will not have to fend for itself." She began "Our idea is not so impossible. We must demand the emperor pay for the damages to our beloved city, or he will give us our own slice of land from Earthrealm." Sheeva walked over to Goro still holding both glasses in her upper hands. Goro looked up from the ground to face her. Her plan could work, but the emperor hated to share.

"What if he refuses?" Goro poked the hole in her plan that any plan involving the emperor would have. But Sheeva remained smiling. She let Goro's empty wine glass fall into her lower left hand. "The emperor needs you in order to get Earthrealm. If he turns us down, you will refuse to fight in the tournament. He will _have _to agree." Sheeva began to slowly pour half of her wine into Goro's cup. "Thus his victory is our victory. And for all Shokan."

She handed the glass to Goro. He grinned as he ran the plan through his mind. _Sheeva must be the smartest being in outworld._ He raised his glass to Sheeva's. "For the Shokan!" he toasted. They touched their glasses together and swallowed their wine in one gulp.

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN MORTAL KOMBAT OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT NEEDS TO BE SAID! Good so far? By the way all the names for the city and lineages and King and Queen are NOT my creation. They are real aspects from the mortal kombat universe, although I'm pretty sure the king and queen are only present in the comic books. PLEASE REVIEW :)**


End file.
